It's the Adventure Bus, Charlie Brown
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: All aboard the adventure bus!


_**It's the Adventure Bus, Charlie Brown**_

_**Chapter 1: Not Your Average Bus**_

It was a beautiful Saturday at the Peanuts Gang school, and Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Woodstock, Linus, Franklin, Sally, Lucy, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Heather, Chip, Robert, Kristen, and Keesha approached the school gate and entered the playground, ready to play together. "This going to be great!" Peppermint Patty said with a smile. "This will be the best day ever!"

"What do you say that, sir?" Marcie asked.

"Do you know what today is?" Peppermint Patty asked.

"A very special day?" Heather asked.

"Yes." Peppermint Patty answered.

"Somebody's birthday?" Charlie Brown asked.

"Nope." Peppermint Patty answered.

"Is somebody special coming to visit today?" Keesha asked.

"No…" Peppermint Patty answered.

"I know! It's Four Seasons Day!" Sally guessed with a big smile, causing everyone's eyes to go wide.

"No Sally! We just celebrated Four Seasons Day last week. Boy, are you dumb!" Lucy said with a frowned.

"Well, it is a sunny day." Kristen said.

"Yes, but it's much more than that." Peppermint Patty said. Everyone then thought hard as they tried to think about what's so special about that very day.

"Then what's so special about today?" Robert asked.

"It's Saturday!" Peppermint Patty yelled happily. "And that means no school, no D minuses, and the best part, we can play all day!"

"Right!" Chip said happily. Barney's friends and the Peanuts Gang all agreed that Saturday is a special day as they all broke into song.

_It's a beautiful day_

_Gonna go out and play, today_

_On this beautiful day_

_Fun is coming my way, today_

_Everyone is happy_

_Everywhere, everyplace_

_I can feel the sunshine_

_It puts a smile on my face_

_It's a beautiful day_

_Gonna go out and play, today_

_On this beautiful day_

_Fun is coming my way, today_

_All the birds are singing_

_In the trees, in the sky_

_I can sing right with them_

_It's so great to be outside_

_La, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_Everyone is happy_

_Everywhere, everyplace_

_I can feel the sunshine_

_It puts a smile on my face_

_It's a beautiful day_

_Gonna go out and play, today_

_On this beautiful day_

_Fun is coming my way, today_

_It's a beautiful day_

_Gonna go out and play, today_

_It's a beautiful day_

After their song ended, Barney's friends and the Peanuts Gang smiled, looking forward to playing on a beautiful Saturday.

"Well, what are we waiting for everybody? Let's play!" Chip happily said. With that, the kids all went inside the classroom to think of things they could play today.

A few hours later, Robert, Kristen, and Lucy emerged wearing pretend crowns and robes. Woodstock then whistled a royal fanfare. "Here comes the king!" Robert said, playing the part well.

"And the queen!" Lucy bellowed out happily, loving pretending to be queen. Kristen then cleared her throat. "Oh, and the princess."

"Thank you, your highness. Roll out the royal carpet." Kristen requested. Linus stood by the door with some red carpet in his hand. Lucy growled at her little brother.

"That's your cue, you blockhead!" Lucy yelled, and with that, Linus rolled out the red carpet for Lucy, Robert, and Kristen to walk on. "Everything must be perfect in my queendom.

"You mean kingdom?" Robert asked.

"No. My queendom. Because the queen actually has more power than a king or princess does." Lucy said, with Linus rolling his eyes at his sister. "No offense, Kristen."

"None taken, Lucy." Kristen said with a smile as they continued their 'royal' walk. Meanwhile, Keesha, Sally, and Heather wore cowgirl outfits, pretending to rope something by using a jump rope.

"Yee haw!" Keesha yelled happily as Sally struggled with the rope. "We're riding and roping cowgirls."

"Yeah, if I can ever get this stupid rope to work!" Sally said, throwing the jump rope down in frustration.

"Don't worry, Sally. With a little practice, you might get good at roping." Heather said with a smile, making the blonde girl smile back.

"You're really nice, Heather. I'm glad my brother made you his girlfriend than anyone else." Sally said. Meanwhile, Snoopy and Woodstock set up their own pretend kitchen, making pizzas with real dough, cheese, and toppings. After making the pizzas, Snoopy handed the boxes to Marcie and Charlie Brown.

"Looks like we got a busy delivery, Charles." Marcie said with a smile.

"Then let's go." Charlie Brown said. They then walked over to Franklin, Peppermint Patty, and Chip, who were driving a toy bus with the Barney doll on it.

"Sir, mind if I ask, what kind of pizza delivery system uses a bus to deliver pizzas?" Marcie asked.

"Our system, Marcie. And please, stop calling me Sir." Peppermint Patty realized before realizing something. "Has anyone seen Schroeder?"

"Nope." The other kids replied.

"Maybe he slept in." Robert suggested. "After all, he seemed pretty tired all week."

"Wherever he is, I'm gonna find him!" Lucy explained, turning to Kristen. "Now where is my noble steed?"

"Here it is, your majesty." Kristen explained, grabbing a hobby horse.

"Very good. Linus, go find my king and don't return without him." Lucy bossed, handing the hobby horse to Linus.

"Good grief." Linus sighed.

"Ride it, cowboy!" Heather cheered.

"Yee haw!" Sally exclaimed, jumping on Broomstick and riding alongside Linus. "Get along, little pony!"

"Beep, beep! We're on our way to Chip's Pizza Place!" Peppermint Patty explained as she gave the bus a push to Chip. "Great job, Chip-Flip!"

"Chip-Flip?" Lucy asked.

Just then, the Barney doll had come alive as everyone greeted it. "BARNEY!"

"Hi, everybody." Barney smiled, greeting the kids.

"HEY!" smiled Snoopy, licking Barney."

"Hi, Snoopy. So, what're you all doing?

"Not much, Big Purple." Peppermint Patty smiled. "We're just waiting for Schroeder. Have you seen him?"

"Sorry I'm late, everyone!" Schroeder exclaimed, in a pair of pajamas and running towards everyone.

"Uh…nice play clothes?" Linus shrugged as Lucy hugged him happily.

"Where were you?" Lucy cooed.

"I was up playing Beethoven ALL NIGHT! I got so tired that I slept for a long time and just woke up" Schroeder explained with a yawn.

"Code word: 'Just'." Charlie Brown sighed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Hi, Barney. What're you guys doing?" asked Schroeder.

"We're pretending." The rest of the kids explained.

"I see you've all used your imaginations too." Barney smiled.

"We're having LOTS of fun pretending to be other people, Barney." Keesha said.

"Barney, I dreamed that we could fly to the moon in a small bucket and we saw aliens, but they were really sweet and had pet Pegasus, pet unicorns and even pet dinosaurs. You'd have fit right in." Schroeder giggled.

"Well, it is lots of fun to imagine 'what if'." Barney chuckled happily.

_**Barney:**_

_What if little birds could dance and sing?_

_And we could fly on magic wings_

_**Franklin:**_

_Or maybe for a day I could be king_

_**Barney, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_What if_

_**Peppermint Patty:**_

_In the sky, the rows and rows _

_Of clouds were fluffy marshmallows_

_And we could reach them on our tippy toes_

_**Barney, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Anything can happen, anything can be_

_Anything can happen in the land of make-believe_

_Anything can happen here_

_**Barney:**_

_It's so much fun, so give a cheer_

_**Barney, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Anything can happen in the land of make-believe_

_What if _

_**Sally:**_

_We sailed the ocean in the tub_

_**Lucy:**_

_Rowing while we scrub-a-dub_

_**Schroeder:**_

_Watching bubbles fly into the sky_

_**Barney, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_What if _

_**Heather:**_

_We could jump up to the moon_

_**Marcie:**_

_Fly 'round the world in a big balloon_

_**Charlie Brown:**_

_And every day could bring a new surprise_

_**Barney, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Anything can happen, anything can be_

_Anything can happen in the land of make-believe_

_Anything can happen here_

_It's so much fun, so give a cheer_

_Anything can happen in the land of make-believe_

_Anything can happen, anything can be_

_Anything can happen in the land of make-believe_

_Anything can happen here_

_It's so much fun, so give a cheer_

_Anything can happen in the land of make-believe_

_Anything can happen in the land of make-believe_

"Anything CAN happen when we pretend. I can be a queen, even if for just a day." Lucy smiled happily.

"And we can twirl ropes and ride real ponies." Sally smiled. "Just like cowgirls do."

"And we can make pizzas that everyone will LOVE to eat." Peppermint Patty said as her stomach growled. "Of course I'd take a small taste of it first."

"What would YOU pretend to be today, Barney?" Keesha asked.

"A musician?" Schroeder wondered.

"A circus performer?" Franklin asked.

"A person?" Linus asked in awe.

"I know just what I'd like to be." Barney smiled.

"I wonder what it is." Charlie Brown smiled.

"Maybe a bear, like when we put on the show 'Nerdilocks and the Three Bears'." Peppermint Patty recounted.

"To show you, I'll need a little something." Barney said as he grabbed a bus driver's hat.

"What're you pretending to be in that hat?" Marcie asked.

"See if you can guess, guys."

"A police officer?" asked Franklin.

"No." Barney denied.

"A letter carrier for the post office?" Robert asked.

"No."

"The World War I Flying Ace's Co Captain?" Charlie Brown wondered.

"Not a co-captain." Barney said.

"A taxi driver?" Schroeder wondered.

"No, Schroeder; but you are getting closer."

"I know! You're a bus driver!" Kristen exclaimed as Snoopy popped open a confetti cracker.

"RIGHT!" Barney cheered. 'If I'm a bus driver, I can hold the big steering wheel, and honk the horn-beep! Beep! Open the doors to let people on and off and drive everybody all around down!"

"That's a big job, Big Purple." Peppermint Patty said as her stomach continued growling.

"That sounds like fun." Keesha said.

"Of course, there's one more thing I need." Barney realized as Snoopy put on his magic hat and turned the Little People play bus into a great big bus.

"We can ALL fit in this bus!" Marcie explained.

"But where can we go?" reasoned Franklin.

"Anywhere you want to. Come on, everybody! Hop on board!" Barney explained as they all got in the adventure bus, after changing their costumes.

"Is it okay to wear pajamas on this bus?" worried Schroeder.

"I'm wearing sandals, it's fine, Schroedy." Peppermint Patty recalled.

"A queen's castle please." Kristen said.

"It's for my queendom." Lucy explained, keeping her tiara on.

"Kristen, Linus and I are with the queen." Robert explained.

"Cowgirl farm with a real pony, please." Heather, Keesha and Sally said in unison.

"Pizza kitchen, please." Chip explained.

"And make it snappy, please." Peppermint Patty said as Marcie handed her a banana. "Never mind. Take as long as you can, Big Purple."

"Alright everybody. Buckle up your seat belts before we leave." Barney explained as everyone did so. "And away we go!" happily, the dinosaur drove the bus around the playground.

_**Barney, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_The wheels on the bus go round and round_

_Round and round, round and round_

_The wheels on the bus go round and round_

_All through the town_

_The doors on the bus go open and shut_

_Open and shut, open and shut_

_The doors on the bus go open and shut_

_All through the town_

"WAIT FOR US!" BJ and Baby Bop cried out.

"Aww…we missed them, Sissy." BJ sighed.

"Stop the bus!" Charlie Brown exclaimed.

"Boy are we glad to see you." BJ said as the bus stopped and the brother and sister climbed aboard.

"You came back." Baby Bop smiled.

"Sure. Nobody misses the bus to imaginary adventures." Barney reassured.

"I saved you a spot, Baby Bop." Linus called out. "Right next to me and my blanket."

"Same with you, BJ!" Franklin agreed, whistling. BJ replied with his signature whistle.

"And where do you want to go?" Barney asked Baby Bop and BJ.

"Circus, please, Barney. I want to see Elie-pants." Baby Bop explained.

"An elephant, huh?"

"Oh yeah, an elephant."

"And what about you, BJ?"

"I'm not sure, Barney." BJ sighed. "But maybe something with music."

"Same here!" Schroeder smiled.

"Alright. Well, take your seats, buckle up and let's go!" Barney declared. "And don't forget to wake Peppermint Patty if she falls asleep on the ride."

"Okay." BJ, Baby Bop and the rest of the kids replied, looking over at Peppermint Patty.

"Fat chance that'll happen." Peppermint Patty said with a yawn.

"Mm hmm?" the kids chuckled.

"Is everybody ready now?" Barney asked.

"READY!" everyone declared as Snoopy saluted.

"Then we're off!" Barney exclaimed. "Next stop: imagination!"

"Look! I see some houses!" Baby Bop smiled. "One…two…three houses!"

"Good counting, Baby bop." Sally praised. "I see all of them."

"Thank you, Sally." Baby Bop giggled.

"Hey, I see a big park over there!" BJ exclaimed.

"Perfect for having fun, right, Sir?" Marcie asked, looking at Peppermint Patty. The tomboy had, as expected, nodded off. "HONK! HONK!"

"Who let a goose in the bus?" Peppermint Patty yawned, awaking startled before falling asleep again.

"You can go anywhere if you just pretend." Barney chuckled.

_**Barney:**_

_Let's go on an adventure, a driving adventure._

_There's a great big world to explore._

_Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:_

_Let's go on an adventure, a sailing adventure._

_For fun, surprises and more._

_**Keesha, Heather and Sally:**_

_We can make-believe we're sailing on a sailing ship._

_**Chip and Franklin:**_

_Or pretend we're climbing a mountain._

_We can go anywhere. Let's take a trip._

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Let's go on an adventure, a driving adventure._

_There's a great big world to explore._

_Let's go on an adventure, a driving adventure..._

_For fun, surprises and more_

_**Kristen, Lucy and Marcie:**_

_We can make-believe we're flying in a hot air balloon._

_**Robert and Charlie Brown:**_

_Or pretend we're flying in a rocket._

_We can go anywhere, even the moon._

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Let's go on an adventure, a driving adventure._

_There's a great big world to explore._

_Let's go on an adventure, a driving adventure._

_For fun, surprises and more._

_Let's go on an adventure, a driving adventure._

_For fun, surprises and more._


End file.
